Digital Ocean
by GusCGC
Summary: Something very strange has happened to our two best friends. The web holds a terrible secret and only by diving into the matter, they can find it out
1. The New Student

Author's note: Don't get me wrong. Vanishing Moon is almost done and I am still with North Sea so fear not. I guess someone had to do this crossover one day or another. Hope someone else joins the party. Let's go!

**1. The New Student**

Lazy Town.

Situation? Unknown. Activity? Depends. Most of the kids are now in class in the usual morning rush. Today is a big day since they have a new classmate. Interesting.

"How do you think is going to be?" Comments Ziggy all excited.

"Who knows. All the teachers keep saying it is strange to have a new student this late of the course." Comments Stingy. "Anyway, since Stephanie left, this is been too quiet." Is true. The pink girl left on strange circumstances some weeks ago.

"And there hasn't been a word of Sportacus in all this time." That is more serious. "Luckily, there hasn't been anything of Robbie either". Pixel sighs.

"Yes, but it is not fun without him." They all agree. Suddenly, Trixie runs into the classroom and closes the door. Sniggers and goes to her friends. "Did you get something?"

"Aye. The new guy is a boy of our age and from out of the country. Sounds pretty cool to me. Pinky would love it." The prankster sits down. The teacher is coming with the new student and is time to start the lesson.

"Do you how he looks like?" Asks Ziggy.

"Only his name. Is Magi". The door opens and the students watch the woman come inside.

"Ok, boys. We have a new partner this year so I hope you are nice to him and become friends. Do come in, please." A young boy comes in. All the girls look pretty fascinated at those blue baby eyes. Pixel and the gang are speechless. They do know that boy! But is impossible that he… "This is Magnus. He is from the north and is please to meet you". Can it really be?

Once out of school, they run to the new boy who is dressed on yellow Converse orange sneackers, dark-blue baggy jeans; an ocean light-blue shirt with an orange hood and white long sleeves and blue beanie hat. No mistake possible.

"Sportacus!" They shout at him.

"Who?" That surely was unexpected.

Who is this boy? Is he our blue hero? Why is he a child and where is Stephanie?

Next stop: Empty Oceans


	2. Empty Oceans

Author's note: Seems like I started really well, let's see how it follows. Time to get to know what happened with our friends. Where is our hero? And Stephanie? And Robbie? And why this boy looks like our elf in blue but does not remember anything?

Songs belong to Code Lyoko and James Morrison.

Let's find it out!

* * *

**2. Empty Oceans.**

"Sportacus!" They shout at him.

"Who?" That surely was unexpected.

"You! What, why are you asking us that? Don't you remember?" Seems like they are scaring the poor guy out. "(Sigh) I mean, do you know us?"

"Hmm. You guys do look very familiar but I don't know why." Just great.

"So, he is not Sportacus?" Whispers Ziggy.

"I didn't say that." Mumbles Pixel. "Anyway, would you like to come to my place? Maybe we can talk this out."

"Sure!" Smiles the boy and follows them to the Gizmo's house. "Wow! This place is cool." Trixie sneers. Sportacus would never talk like that.

"Glad you like it." Pixel decides to spend their time playing videogames and talking. Maybe he is not their hero after all.

"_There is a world that is virtual and different_

_It can be so cold_

_Makes us stand up for what's right_

_Our hope through the life if we reset it to the start_

_CHORUS_

_Here we are going far_

_To save all that we love_

_If we give all we've got we will make it through_

_Here we are like a star_

_Shining bright on your world - today_

_Make evil go away_

_Code Lyoko we'll reset it all_

_Code Lyoko be there when you call_

_Code Lyoko we will stand real tall_

_Code Lyoko stronger after all_

_A world of machines it can shadow human nature_

_And all that we need_

_Is the way to find the answer_

_And one thing's sure_

_You can count on us for good_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_We'll do our best_

_To never let you down_

_We're up to the test_

_To turn this world around_

_REPEAT CHORUS"_

Time to go back home.

"Where do you live?" Asks Pixel ignoring Stingy´s intensive MINE argument with Trixie.

"With Mss Busybody. I was going to live with the Mayor but he said he didn't want. Almost kick me out. I wonder why." Magi look sad. The prankster lets go of the remote control making Stingy fall.

"Maybe this can answer your question." The girl gives him a picture of the whole gang. "This is Stephanie. Our friend. She disappeared and her uncle has being looking for her since then."

"Wait… I know her." They are all surprised and in a way, happy to hear that. "Am not sure but, I can swear I have seen her in my dreams every night. She looks so nice. I hope is OK."

"So do us." They gather around Magi. The blue eyes land then on the hero behind the pink girl. That must be Sportacus. But why does he look so familiar and warm to him? This is all too weird.

Going back home, Magi wonders about all that has happened. Once in bed, he looks around. All his life is now full of empty slots and questions. But above all is that beautiful pink face. So lovely, so warm. Magi wants to have it close and see her smile. Closes his eyes smiling.

"_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you and so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart doesn't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, what are we doing?_

_We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When it's too late, too late_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart doesn't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart doesn't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_So how can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again"_

"Help." A voice screams in his mind. "Please save me." The cloudy figure becomes clearer. "Sportacus!" Stephanie appears screaming in fear and Magi wakes up sweating. What was that? Is she really in trouble and why did she called him that?

* * *

Hope you like it and sorry about the delay.

I'll be back soon.

Next stop: Someone in the Dark


	3. Someone in the Dark

Author's note: I'm very glad that you like it so far, I hope I can keep this pace up. Digital Ocean goes on and has new surprises in its sleeve. Let's go and see.

Songs by Gianna Nannini (Now this is REAL and AWESOME song) and Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**3. Someone in the Dark**

The sun arises with triumph over Lazy Town.

Pixel checks his emails before heading for class. Nothing really important but is a relief. Hm. What's this? One of the messages has a strange title, a virus? Impossible.

He must tell the guys right away. It can be something important about their missing friends.

Magi yawns, he doesn't know why the Gizmo Guy is so excited about an email that can probably a Trojan or something like that. But you can never know so worth is the shot.

"Are you sure about this?" They all look at their friend.

"Positive. I am sure this must be a clue. All right, be prepared." Gets ready to click on it. Magi still thinks in his strange dream but believes it has nothing to do with this. A nightmare that is all that it is. The email opens.

"_C'era una casa nel fondo del mare  
Piccolissima piccolissima  
E lì bambina guardavo nuotare  
Piccolissima piccolissima  
C'era bambina nel fondo del mare  
Lei dolcissima lei dolcissima  
In una casa guardava annegare  
Lei lentissima lei lentissima  
Apriti cielo torna il sereno  
Culla le onde tiraci su alla fine dei cieli  
Alla fine dei cieli  
C'era una volta una luna e cadeva  
Velocissima velocissima  
Creava cieli nel fondo del mare  
Brillantissimi brillantissimi  
Apriti cielo torna sereno  
bacia le onde tiraci su alla fine dei cieli  
alla fine dei cieli alla fine dei cieli alla fine dei cielo"_

In the darkness of the deep digital ocean, someone opens his eyes. The dream is over and light can finally trespass the water.

The gang holds its breath when a girl appears on the screen. It has light peach short hair, chocolate eyes and smiles very widely. Not a word.

"She is beautiful." They all agree.

"Who-who are you?" The girl asks taking a good look at them.

"Ow, eh. My name is Pixel and these are Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy and Magi, my friends and you are…" The Gizmo Guy is going reeed. (XD).

"The truth is I don't know. I was just sleeping when I heard you." Oops, now that is weird.

"Don't worry. You'll come to remember. Say, hu… Where are you exactly?" The boy tilts his head.

"Am not really sure. All I know is there someone named Glanni looking for me and that this place is safe. Is like a void or something like that." Says she, noticing then that Magi keeps looking at her. "Did I say something funny?"

"Not at all. Say, apart from this Glanni is there someone else?" Magi goes all red.

"No. I remember there was someone else with me but he suddenly disappeared. I have felt very lonely since then." A tear runs down her cheek. "All I can remember from him is a warm white light."

"Hey, don't cry. We'll help you find him." That makes her smile. "For now, I think we will call you Maya and see how it goes, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks everyone." Her eyes beam with gratitude.

Once in class, Magi can't just stop thinking about his new friend. There is something about her so familiar, so warm that tells him she needs him to protect her.

Well then, he will protect her.

"_T__urn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"

* * *

_

Finally, let's see what next one brings.

Next stop: Digital Ghost.


End file.
